csofandomcom-20200223-history
Zombie File
Zombie File is a zombie player versus environment (PVE) mode in Counter-Strike Online. Overview Experience the secrets behind Zombie Scenario as read in the case file. Player can achieve the given goal alone, or compete with other players. Goal Reach the escape zone in the map indicated with green running man icon. Official tips *Hide or escape when caught in enemy sight. *Press the button to interact with objects. *Glowing wall can be destroyed to continue the game. *Press the key to sprint but it consumes stamina. Community tips *The default movement in this mode is walking. Press to rush. Hold and move to push/pull objects. *If competing with other players, press to check the location (similar to Zombie Escape). *Find the clues and equipment to proceed to the next areas (keys and access cards to open the doors, Fire Extinguisher to clear the fire, etc.). *This is the first mode in Counter-Strike Online where the stamina influences the player's speed and crosshair. When the player runs, jumps or shoots, it will take an amount of stamina for each time using. If the stamina runs out, the player will feel tired, moves slow and the crosshair becomes bigger and the accuracy decreases. It will take some time to increase the stamina, so only run if necessary, and try to kill zombies quick to save stamina and bullets. * Shotguns such as the M4 and XM1014 are excellent against zombies. Also, their spreads are not affected by Senior Researcher Soy's stamina. *The safe places and route are indicated with green color. Follow it to escape or hide. The nearby zombies are indicated with a yellow icon. Avoid them if you don't have any weapon yet. *Don't move in front of zombies, they will grab you. A purple button will appear, press it to push the zombies away. It is recommended to kill them from behind. *The players cannot buy their own weapons in this mode since there are no buy zone. Instead, they can only pick up the available weapons in the map. *It is possible to kill zombies with headshots, if the zombies are not aware of your presence. However, once the zombies aware, you must kill them with the final melee blow when they are in groggy status. It is possible also to kill zombies instantly with high rate of fire weapons or very high damage to kill the zombies without the groggy status. *When shooting from front, keep distance and aim to their body will make them weak soon. When the red button appears, press it quick to execute the zombies (the default attack when press is by melee weapon). *Melee weapons deal more damage to zombies than normal. Kill them with melee weapons to save bullets and make it quiet. *The Battle USP is very useful as it has more bullets than Desert Eagle or Anaconda, also because of the silencer, the player can kill zombies in silence. However, its damage is lower than the others, so consider to use them correctly for each situation. *AWP is not recommended in this mode as its accuracy is very bad (even with full stamina) and very noisy. Other primary weapons, especially shotguns are highly recommended. *In this mode, HE Grenade's damage is reduced and its main function is just to stun the zombies. When equipped, a red target will appear to aid the prediction of the landed grenade. * To save time, it is recommended to only fight zombies that are blocking the path or are running towards you. When reaching checkpoints, all previous zombies will drop dead. Guidelines zfile feature1.png|Health and stamina zfile feature2.png|Sound distract zombies zfile feature3.png|Using the Fire Extinguisher zfile feature4.png| + to push objects zfile feature5.png|Press to push the zombie zfile feature6.png|Press to execute the zombie zfile feature7.png|Hide in a safe area to escape from zombies zfile feature8.png|Find clues to proceed File:Firstreport_screenshot.png|Aiming with a bottle Release date *South Korea: 13 January 2015. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 20 January 2015. *China: 21 January 2015. Compatible maps Gallery Zombiecasefile screenshot2.png|Screenshot zombiecasefile.png|Ditto zombiecasefile poster korea.png|South Korea poster File:Zfile_poster.png|Website main page File:Zfile_poster_korea.png|Poster File:Zfile_art.png|The zombies File:Zombiefile_poster_china.png|China poster Trivia *This is the first PvE mode that recommends stealth style in Counter-Strike Online. *The player plays role as Senior Researcher Soy in this mode. *If player chooses to compete with others in this mode, they cannot see each other. Both of them will start at a same place, but their games are independent, who reaches the escape zone first will win the game. *Even though it shares similarities with Zombie Scenario, there are present several twist such as: **Several new types of zombies were introduced, each with a distinctive demeanour and model for a wider gameplay experience. None of the previous known types made an appearance yet. **The HUD for the health points and armour has been swapped to a new one with the addition of a stamina indicator whichever of them are shown in a small bar. **A horror theme is significantly emphazised this time throughout the course of the chapters, ranging from jump scares, soundtracks , SFXs and many more. **Stamina may be affected, if the player uses a weapon, sprints or jumps, but will not decrease when crounching. Furthermore, as the user's stamina decreases few things will happen such as: the crosshair's size will augment, movement speed slowered due to fatigue and not being able to use a weapon until it restores at least 15% or so. **This is the first mode to ever feature a zombie being able to clutch the player, don't letting them go until they press the required key. *In this mode, the Battle Hunting Dagger has a new view model and animations. External links *Jump scare at Wikipedia. Category:Modes